justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Glades
"The Glades" is a short film set in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Hunter Parrish as Roy Harper Analeigh Tipton as Mia Dearden John Kani as Mr. Harris Dane DeHaan as Bobby Alan Ruck as Mr. Dearden Kevin McDonald as Richard Plot Set during the events of Emerald Archer, Roy Harper lives in the rundown section of Star City, known as "The Glades," which houses the city's lower-class and is a dangerous, crime-ridden area. Roy wakes up in his run-down apartment, where he lives alone. As he wakes up, he looks over at the photo of his deceased father, Roy Harper, Sr. When he turns on the TV, he watches a news report about the new "Green Arrow" vigilante. Roy though turns off the TV and dismisses the idea of a savior, believing that everyone is only interested in helping themselves. He then leaves his house, but not before he grabs his red hoodie, which his father gave to him years ago. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Glades, Mia Dearden lives alone with her father, who's an alcoholic. Mia tries to encourage her father to get off the couch and go back to work, but her father is too depressed from the death of Mia's mother years ago. When Mia yells at him that her mother wouldn't want him sitting around, Mr. Dearden becomes furious and starts brutally beating her. Mia though tries to fight back, but her father restrains her. Mia though manages to escape after she cuts his arm with a shard of glass from the beer bottle and runs from the house, vowing to never return. On the streets, as Roy walks along, he spots a man on a ladder trying to fix his store sign, when the ladder starts shaking. Roy though holds the ladder to keep the man from falling. The store owner, Mr. Harris, is grateful to Roy for his help and offers him a job, but Roy politely refuses. Roy though wonders why he helped him as he walks along. Mia continues wandering the streets, scared and alone, until she meets a man named Richard at a local women's shelter. Richard acts kind to Mia and offers to take her back to his place so she can rest for the night. Mia accepts and follows him home. When she arrives at his house, Mia finds a bunch of other women living at Richard's house, who Richard calls his clients. He then tells her that she wants to make some money, she's going to need to "get dirty." Meanwhile, Roy meets up with his friend, Bobby, who tells him that he plans on robbing a store tonight and offers Roy to join. Roy accepts, but then finds out that Bobby plans on robbing Mr. Harris's store. Back at Richard's home, Mia finishes dealing with another client. When Richard asks for his cut of the money, but Mia angrily confronts him and tells him that she's tired and wants to go home. Richard though takes her outside and starts beating and insulting her, until an arrow whizzes through the air and hits Richard in the chest, killing him. When Mia looks up, she sees a green-hooded figure, Green Arrow, running across the rooftops. That night, Roy and Bobby break into Mr. Harris's store after he goes home for the night, but they activate the silent alarm. When Mr. Harris returns to investigate, Bobby pulls a gun and prepares to shoot the store owner. Roy protests, but Bobby starts firing at Mr. Harris. Roy though yells at Mr. Harris to get down and tackles him to the ground, saving him, but Bobby runs off. When they get up, Mr. Harris recognizes Roy from earlier, causing Roy to confess that they were planning on robbing him. Mr. Harris asks him why a nice young man like him would do that, but Roy tells him that he doesn't have much choice, growing up in the Glades. Mr. Harris though tells Roy that he always has a choice, and that he has a kind heart and wants to help people, just like that Green Arrow vigilante. He then advises him that with his talents, he could help make this neighborhood better. Mr. Harris then agrees to let Roy go with a warning. As he walks home, Roy thinks about Mr. Harris's words and realizes that he's right. He then spots a woman getting mugged in an alleyway. Roy puts his hood up and runs over and saves the woman from the thugs using his street-fighting acrobatics. The woman thanks Roy as he realizes that maybe he was wrong about people. He then looks up and sees the Green Arrow running across rooftops, causing him to smile.